


It happened (boyxBoy)

by abbschris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret love between two best friends and how their true feelings are finally revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happened (boyxBoy)

Stiles

There he was talking to her and looking at her with love and adoration. It makes me sick. How could he choose her? Was I not good enough for him, was I not everything he could ever want? Because he was all those things to me. 

His best friend through thick and thin. I saw him through his bad and good times. He told me all his secrets, pains, loves, dreams and plans of the future. A future that never included me as more than a friend.

I told him a truth no one knows, not even my "loving parents". He knew all about my skeletons but never judged, if anything we became closer. But he wouldn't and could never love me like I loved him. I breathe and live for him. But how can this boy love his best friend who is a guy? Yeah like that would really happen. I guess I should be satisfied with the fact that he accepts me being gay and move on, but how can I when that smile, eyes shine up to me? 

How I want to rip her lovely hair out and throw paint on her like Carrie. She is....breathe. Okay so she is a stand up girl and never mean to anyone but dammit! He is looking at her the way I wish he would looked at me. Why does life have to suck? Ugh here they both come all happy as hell.

"Hey Stiles, what's up man?" He asks with his angelic voice. He is literally tearing me apart.

"Uh, you know same old same old." I answer looking at my books."Hey Paige, what's up?"

"Oh I'm good. Hey I have to get going see you guys later in english." She said as she hurriedly walked away.

"Umkay, see ya. What was that about? Dude she's weird." I say as I recover from Paige's quick exit.

"Ahem...Nothing, she just has a big project." Derek said as he blushed and looked away. Ugh the hag makes him blush. Like I said before can life kick me more in the balls?

"Oh well I guess we should get to class then? I'll see you later." I rushed out to get away from my personal hell. But before I could get far someone grabbed my arm.

Turning around I hoped it was Derek, but nope it was Aiden. Aiden my stalker extraordinaire. He was always after my boxers, even though no one knew I wasn't straight.

"Um, what's with the holding Aiden? Let go." I said slowly so that there was no confusion in my tone.

"I just wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if we could go out. I like you and I know we could be special." Aiden purred out. Okay not gonna lie if there was no Derek I'd be all over him, but there is a Derek. A Derek who wants girls and not boys.

"Uh...what makes you think I like guys, bro? Huh? Cuz I don't ..."but I was cut off as his lips hit mine and damn it was different. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me close. I moaned into his kiss deepening it until I heard a crash. Pulling away from AIden there stood my heart, Derek and he wore a torn expression on his face. But he quickly recovered and turned to leave never once picking up his books.

I released myself from Aiden's kung fu grip and ran towards Derek grabbing his arm in the process. I pushed him into an empty room to explain what he saw and to ask what he thought. But he tried to push me away, thankfully I'm way stronger than him. "Derek what's wrong with you? What happened back there is not what it seemed like. He forced kiss me and I got caught up in it. I don't understand why your so pissed anyway? I should be the one who is pissed! I mean why are you pissed?" I asked half angry and anxious that he wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.

"Why am I pissed, why? You know what never mind doesn't matter. Do what you want. Cuz I don't care!" He yelled no screamed.

"I don't get it. You were fine when I told you I was gay and now that some guy kisses me you want nothing to do with me. You know what screw you Derek. I never want to..." But again I was cut off as my best friend, my secret crush, reason for living was kissing me. He held nothing back as his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance as I hungrily accepted.

This cannot be happening! But it is. My best friend, My Derek was kissing me and pushing me down onto a desk to climb on top of me! I have literally died and gone to heaven. 

We broke a part for air and I was in a daze as I looked into his eyes. I couldn't believe it, he now knows how I feel and I am so confused.

"I was pissed because that kiss he stole should have been our first of many. Your lips on him, his on yours made my blood run cold. It tore me up. I thought you wanted him and I couldn't bare it. I told Paige that I was gonna tell you bout my feeling towards you at lunch. I wanted to tell you alone, she was going to help me set it up. But then I forgot something from my locker and I saw him grab you mid sentence. I just couldn't believe how he could just touch you like that. I don't like it....I" But I cut him off.

"Wait, you have feelings for me? Since when and why didn't you say anything? Paige knew? What the hell? You can't tell me things? I told you everything Derek, everything!" I spat out.

"Not everything, Stiles, not everything. You didn't tell me that you loved me too! I had to kiss you to find that out." He cried back.

"Uh, were talking bout you. Not me. You are supposed to be straight not gay or curious and what not. I on the other hand told you I was gay and its not the easiest thing to tell your best friend slash love tormentor that you love him and want to be his boyfriend Derek!" I argued back.

"Exactly, the same thing I felt! How was I to know you would be receptive to me? I only hoped that you would. Well, do you want to be my man? Like for serious, no kidding or joking. I want you to be my man." Derek responded and to be honest I wanted to take him here and now.

"I'll take it under consideration. I need to think." I straight faced told him. Let him stew a bit.

"Okay that's fair I guess. I guess we should get to class then." He smiled sadly as he made his way for the door. I shook my head and grabbed his belt loop bringing him up close to my body. "You have to be the most gullible boy alive. Yes I want you and always. Let's go home and I'll show you over and over again." I said as I kissed him and swung him over my shoulder.

Derek

Holy Shizzz!

He loves me and he wants me WTF?! I can't believe it. Okay, so he told me he was gay, but that didn't mean he wanted me his best bud. Truthfully I was shocked as hell. For starters, he is like a lock box and never revealed his feelings, not even to me. When he told me he was gay, it gave me hope that he would want me like I wanted him. I wanted him for a long time, but it was hard to realize it. I like girls and guys, but I love Stiles. I loved him like no other. I dreamt of him day and night. All my thoughts were of him.  
The thoughtof his body pressed against me and my lips on him made me crave him day and night. I wanted him truly, madly, deeply and never wanted to let go. 

Stiles

As we got to my house thoughts of him being mine swirled in my mind for what felt like hourswhen it was only minutes. I unlocked the door hurriedly and locked it as quickly as we entered. We ran/walked to my room as we kissed bumping into things clumsily. This could not be happening but it was he was here and I was kissing him. I was losing my mind as lust overtook my weak body and soul. God he was beautiful. And he was mine. We finally got tomy room and I locked it for good measure, my parents were out of town and I had no fear that we would be interrupted. I pushed him onto the bed and began kissing along his jaw up to lips, pouty lips devouring them as if I couldn't be satisfied by a few tastes. He moaned against my lips as I grinded against him. Honestly I couldn't help but want him more. His moans nearly bringing me over the edge. I began trailing kisses down his neck and towards his chest before removing his shirt and then mine. I had to feel him against me. He was drugging me beyond reason with his body and kisses. He began to pull me closer by my hips wanting to be closer. I moaned into his mouth as i kicked off my shoes and he began to unbutton the fly of my jeans. Taking the hint I finished taking off my jeans and helped him out of his. Let's just say I wasn't the only eager beaver in the group. He was raging and so was I. I needed to be inside him and soon. My erection was painful and needed release, his release. I went back to kissing him and rubbing him through his boxers wanting to touch his velvety cock in my hands. He bucked his hips into my hands and I removed his boxers in one quick move. I lowered my mouth to him taking him into my mouth swirling and sucking him like my life depended on it. He began to writhe under my mouth and touch. He began pulling me to his mouth and kissing me deeply before telling me "Stiles, now I need you now! Please..." I looked into his eyes to make sure he was ready. He gave me a longing look and that was all it took as I slathered lube at his entrance and slowly entered him inch by inch until was in all the way. 

Fu@*!! He is so tight! "Oh gawd!! You're so tight babe, Fu@*! I'm about to cum, you're so tight!" I said in between thrusts.

"Yeah well your freaking huge! Uhh, oh gawd right there. More, faster, ah s*@t! I'm cumming!"

He yelled out as we climaxed together. We laid in each others arms panting and covered in sweat. I laid soft kisses on his neck as my heart slowly began to reach its normal beat. 

I can't believe it happened that I slept with my bestfriend and that he loves me back. I closed my eyes in disbelief and contentment whispering to Derek," I love you."

He whispered back, " I love you too Stiles."

Derek

It happened...he's finally mine and I'm his.


End file.
